Life's Little Oddities
by K-C916
Summary: Roxas, contrary to common belief, was not your average boy. oneshot. AkuRokuZeku.


A/N: Little oneshot I wrote for my friend's birthday.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

By all means, Roxas was not your average boy.

On the surface, he appeared to be so. He liked to gorge himself on ice cream, he loved to skateboard, and he hated school. He had friends, and he had enemies. He'd dated girls in the past, but the start of Roxas' peculiarities was that he didn't plan on dating any other girls in the future. It wasn't that he didn't like them; in fact, he quite enjoyed the smoothness of their legs and the softness of their faces, and how gentle they could be. Of course, Larxene had been far from gentle, but that relationship had lasted only a few days… but Roxas had to admit that had been the worst weekend of his life. It wasn't as if Larxene had been interested in him at all – she was just trying to get with Namine, one of Roxas' past girlfriends.  
So, it wasn't that girls didn't interest him. It was just that he was quite happy in the relationship he was in  
Both of his lovers were very kind to him.  
Number two of Roxas' peculiarities; he did, in fact, have two, not girlfriends, but boyfriends.

Everything had started before he had even entered high school. It was then that he had first met Axel, a college sophomore, through the red-haired man's younger brother, Reno. Reno had been, perhaps, Roxas' first experience with a guy, but Reno was the one who had broken it off, claiming there was someone else. Roxas hadn't been overly hurt by it, but Axel still insisted on taking him out to ice cream by insisting the blond needed some comfort food.  
From that point onward, Axel and Roxas would frequently go to get ice cream together after a hard day of falling asleep in class, and it was no surprise to anyone when they soon became the best of friends.  
Axel even took the opportunity to drive Roxas to and from school, sometimes even stopping by at lunch to drop off ice cream to the blond and his friends.

Roxas didn't realize he was attracted to Axel until they kissed in a game of Truth or Dare. It had been Hayner's idea, mischievous, and he had even been in such a good mood that he had allowed Olette to invite the Disciplinary Committee, along with a few of her other friends.  
In retaliation, Roxas dared Seifer to kiss Hayner.  
Ironically, they were now in a very happy, if not at times bumpy, relationship.

Among the people Olette had invited had been a thoughtful, quiet boy with dark blue hair that draped over his right eye and seemed to have an almost silvery shine in the light. Surprisingly, considering his nature, the boy, Zexion, had actually come up to Roxas first with a light smile and a congratulatory handshake about the A+ Roxas had gotten on a midterm two weeks prior. Roxas had accepted the praise with a blush and a smile, and was glad that Axel wasn't jealous when the redhead found out he had made a new friend. Instead, Zexion and Axel had instigated a friendly rivalry right off the bat.  
Why, Roxas didn't know.

After years of harboring love for not just Axel, but Zexion too, he was finally confronted with having to choose between the two of them in the middle of his junior year. Axel was almost ready to graduate from college and move on to a university, and Zexion was a near-constant and supporting presence by his side.  
He was seventeen now. Old enough to make his own decisions, but not old enough to take care of himself. At least, not like Axel could take care of him.  
If Axel went onto university without an answer, Roxas had a cold feeling that he would lose all chances with the redhaired man.

The moment he knew he would have to choose was a simple one. Months ago, Roxas and Axel had taken to sitting on top of the clock tower. The day Zexion had figured out where they were sitting was the very same day Roxas was confronted with his chose. He had been seated between them, Axel's heat on one side and Zexion's coolness radiating from the other. Almost in complete synchronization, Zexion's and Axel's hands found his. Axel's grip held promise, whereas Zexion's held opportunity.  
They were just as aware of his internal conflict as they were of each other's hands; in other words, not at all.

Zexion had confronted him about it first, and not five minutes later had Axel burst into the room with the same question on his lips.  
Roxas had freaked out internally, but tried to keep up a calm front, always dodging around the question. He didn't want to hurt either of them, but he'd have to choose one, wouldn't he?  
When he finally admitted he _couldn't _choose, both Zexion and Axel had fallen silent. They exchanged looks, and Roxas feared they would both exit the room and leave him there.  
What came next, though, was a surprise.  
Axel made the first move, stepping in front of the blond and kissing him. Zexion came next with the same intention.  
As they all held each other, they had all come to the silent agreement to share.

It was Roxas' birthday when he graduated school. As a reward, Zexion and Axel had decided to give Roxas the best night of his life. It started out as a small party between the three of them before they retired to their room.  
By all means, Roxas was not your average boy.  
But… as he lay between the warm chests of his lovers, a soft glow falling over him as he began to drift off, he didn't even mind being strange.  
If being happy meant being strange, then so be it.  
He was not your average boy. But if it meant being with Zexion and Axel, he didn't need to be. All he needed to be was in love with the both of them.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
